Geschichte:Digimon Adventure 3/temp/Folge 44
Digimon Advanture 03/Folge 45 Umstrukturierung (Nebenhandlung 44-50) Panisch rannte Georg durch das künstlich Digitor in den Armeestützpunkt. „Warte Junge, beruhige dich.“ sagte ein Soldat. „Aufzeichnungen!“ sagte der Junge. „Was Aufzeichnungen?“ „Bringt mir die Aufzeichnungen!“ befahl Georg und setzte sich in Bewegung. In dem kleinen Labor angekommen setzte er sich auf den Großen Chefsessel und schaltete den Computer an der Soldat von eben mit 6 CD's in der Hand bewaffnet in den Raum trat. „Hier die Aufzeichnungen, ich soll ihnen vom Generalstab ausrichten das sich die Untersuchung Kommission eingeschaltet hat um den Vorfall aufzuklären.“ „Gut und jetzt gehen sie mir aus den Augen ich bin beschäftigt.“ sagte der Jungen und entriss den Man die CD's und lag die erste in das CD-Laufwerk des Computers ein. „Hier muss es doch sein da aber ….. was …. was ….. was zum Teufel ist das!“ sagte er und sprang panisch vom Sessel,spulte vor und wieder zurück schaute sich die ganzen Aufzeichnungen im Schnelldurchlauf an. „Das ist doch Unmöglich was ist das, dass ist sicher kein Mensch.“ sagte er als er einsehen musste das es nicht die Digiritter waren die seinen Vater ermordet hatten sondern ein Digimon. Entsetzt packte er sich das Geschnitten Material das er auf einen USB Stick übertragen hatte und hob den Hörer vom Telephon. „Geben sie mir die Leitung des Einsatzes im Nordwesten!“ sagte er Energisch. „Ja ich verbinde sie.“ sagte eine freundliche Stimme. „Sir. Ich habe etwas was sie sich ansehen müssen!“ „Was denn ich stecke bis zum Hals in den Untersuchungen wegen den angriff auf den Stützpunkt von ihren Vater, ah ja mein Beileid.“ „Es geht darum ich habe wichtige Informationen.“ „Gut kommen sie in den Versammlungsraum.“ „Gut ich bin Unterwegs.“ sagte der Junge und legte sofort auf und rannte los. Wenige Sekunden dauerte es nur als er völlig aufgelöst im Versammlungsraum und zeigte den Hochrangigen Offizieren die Aufheizungen vom Bunker. „Also was wehre ihr Plan?“ fragte der Offizier von eben. „Atomare Vergeltungswaffen.“ antwortete er. „Atom Bomben? In der Digiwelt?“ „Ja genau das wehre am besten wir sollten uns jetzt vorrangig um Replikatormon kümmern und dann um den Rest es ist sicherer den Replikatormon ist viel Brutaler.….“ „Sir. Rostock wurde angegriffen von einem Unbekannten Digimon mehrere Bundeswehrsoldaten wurden getötet,berichten zufolge ist es noch da!“ meldete ein Funker. „Nun hier ist also die Probe aufs Exempel, zeigen sie uns ob das möglich ist was sie uns hier Versprochen haben.“ „Jawohl Sir. Feuerkommando ICBM mit 7 Megatonnen Startbereit machen. Ah ja wie alt sind die Meldungen?“ „135 Minuten Sir.“ „Gut der Start erfolgt von Russland aus, besorgen sie mir eine Abhörsichere Leitung.“ „Was sagt die Deutsche Regierung zu dem Vorhaben?“ „Die weiß nichts davon abgesehen davon steht im Vertrag das uns die Verantwortung im Falle eines Digimonangriffes zusteht.“ „Klingt gut wie läuft es?“ „Die Russen sind bereit, es wartet alles auf ihren Befehl.“ „Gut, Feuer!“ Stille fühlte den Raum als eine Nachricht einging. „Rocketstart faild, problems with the engines. We are searchig vor new rocket but it will take a wile.“ „Verdammt!“ „Beruhigen sie sich das wird schon.“ Währenddessen in den USA. „Wir haben die Sprengköpfe bereit sie werden um 0300 in die Digiwelt gebracht.“ befahl der Admiral den beiden Soldaten vor dem Tor. „Öffnen sie Niemandem vor allem nicht diesen leuten.“ mahnte er und händigte den beiden 2 Zettel aus mit Bildern von den Opfern von Digitaramon, zu der Zeit wussten sie noch nicht die Tragweite der Situation und vor allem Digitaramon. „Sir Jawohl Sir!“ Wieder im Bunker „Sind wir nun bereit es sind schon über 3 Stunden vorbei.“ wütete der Junge. „Nein …. warte sie kurz ein Anruf für mich. Guten Tag was kann …. Guten Tag Frau Präsidentin..... Ja die haben dem Zugestimmt … Sie wollen...... Jawohl dem müssen wir uns … Georg abbrechen!“ „Nein so kurz vor dem ziel sicher nicht FEUER FREI MISION KONTROLE!“ „Rockastart perfecktly done destination in 10 secons! 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,4, 3,2,1.“ „Nehmt ihn fest Männer. Wissen sie was sie getan haben?“ „Ja ich habe es erwischt!HAAHAHAHAHAHAA!“ „Bringt ihn nach Are 51 und behauptet er habe sich erschossen. Jetzt müssen wir es nur noch den Deutschen erklären.“ Tage später "Gibt es überlebende?" "Nein, keine aber das Digimon wurde auch nicht erwischt." "Ein Digitor wurde geöfnet, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunden, eine Große Datenübertragung alerdings die von einem Digimon nach der Datenmenge zu Urteilen nehnen wir es D-120T" "Hätten Menschen fliehen können?" "Nein zu kurz." ---- Umgeschriebene Version: Digimon Advanture 03/Folge 45 Umstrukturierung (Nebenhandlung 44-50) Panisch rannte Georg durch das künstlich Digitor in den Armeestützpunkt. „Warte Junge, beruhige dich.“, keuchte der Sagant denn jungen Mann als beide aus dem Tor rannten. „Die Aufzeichnungenvon diesem Angriff, aber bitte schnell!“, befahl Georg nach dem er die Ereignesse kurz überschlagen hatte was passiert ist. „Was Aufzeichnungen?“. „Bringt mir die Aufzeichnungen!“ befahl Georg und setzte sich in Bewegung. In dem kleinen Labor angekommen setzte er sich auf den großen Chefsessel und schaltete den Computer an der Soldat von eben mit 6 CDs in der Hand bewaffnet in den Raum trat. „Hier die Aufzeichnungen, ich soll ihnen vom Generalstab ausrichten das sich die Untersuchung Kommission eingeschaltet hat um den Vorfall aufzuklären.“ „Gut und jetzt gehen sie mir aus den Augen ich bin beschäftigt.“, sagte der Mann und entriss den Man die CDs und lag die erste in das CD-Laufwerk des Computers ein. „Hier muss es doch sein da aber… was… was… was zum Teufel ist das!“, sagte er und sprang panisch vom Sessel, spulte vor und wieder zurück schaute sich die ganzen Aufzeichnungen im Schnelldurchlauf an. „Das ist doch Unmöglich was ist das, dass ist sicher kein Mensch.“, sagte er als er einsehen musste das es nicht die Digiritter waren die die Basis angriffen sondern ein Digimon. Entsetzt packte er sich das geschnitten Material das er auf einen USB Stick übertragen hatte und hob den Hörer vom Telefon. „Geben sie mir die Leitung des Einsatzes im Nordwesten!“ sagte er energisch. „Ja ich verbinde sie.“, sagte eine freundliche Stimme. „Sir, ich habe etwas was sie sich ansehen müssen!“, meinte Georg zu dem Mann an der anderen Ende der Strippe. „Was denn ich stecke bis zum Hals in den Untersuchungen wegen den Angriff auf den Stützpunkt von ihren Vater. Tut mir im übrigen Leid das ihr Vater noch drüben ist.“ „Was er ist noch drüben… Egal… Es geht darum ich habe wichtige Informationen.“, keuchte Georg über die Schreckensnachricht. „Gut kommen sie in den Versammlungsraum, ich werde sofort eine Videokonferenz einschalten.“, erklärte der Mann an der anderen Seite des Telefons. „Gut ich bin schon unterwegs.“, sagte der Mann und legte sofort auf und rannte los. Wenige Sekunden dauerte es nur als er völlig aufgelöst im Versammlungsraum und zeigte den hochrangigen Offizieren die Aufheizungen vom Bunker. „Also was wäre ihr Plan?“, fragte der Offizier von eben. „Ein spezielles Einsatzkommando!“, antwortete er gelassen. „Ein spezielles Einsatzkommando? In der Digiwelt?“, hackte der Offizier nach. „Ja genau das wehre am besten wir sollten uns jetzt vorrangig um Replikatormon kümmern und dann um den Rest es ist sicherer den Replikatormon ist viel brutaler und aggressiver...“. „Sir, Rostock wurde angegriffen von einem unbekannten Digimon mehrere Bundeswehrsoldaten wurden in die Flucht geschlagen, berichten zufolge ist es noch da!“, meldete ein Funker. „Nun hier ist also die Probe aufs Exempel, zeigen sie uns ob das möglich ist was sie uns hier Versprochen haben.“, meinte Georg. „Was? So schnell können wir keine spezial Einheit zusammentrommeln.“, meinte der Offizier. „Moment das geht. Wir Deutesche haben da ein bisschen was vorbereitet.“, meinte ein hoher deutscher General. „Gut lasst in Rostock antreten.“, sagte Georg schnell. „Okay, ich lasse denn Trupp sofort antretten.”, meinte der General bevor er eine Nummer in das Telefon tippte. Nach einigen ereignislosen Stunden klingelte das Telfon “Was? So ein Dreck… Meine Herren wir haben ein Problem.”, meinte der deutsche General, “Unsere Leute haben das Digimon nicht erwicht. Des weiteren haben sie dabei zwei Jungendliche angefahren. Wir können nur froh sein das sie schwer Verletzt wurden und nicht schlimmer.”. “Georg gerit darauf ins wanken und sagte zu den anwesenden: “Ich ziehe mich aus dem Militärdienst zurück und…”. “Ihr Vater hätte das nicht gewollt das sie sich aus dem Militärdienst zurück ziehen.”, meinte ein Sagant. “Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss nachdenken.”, meinte der Mann und zog seinen langen Mantel und ging die Tür hinaus. Kategorie:Digimon Adventure 3 - Geschichten